1. Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to a duty correcting circuit, and more particularly to a duty correcting circuit including a charge pump circuit and a method of correcting a duty.
2. Description of Related Art
Logic circuits of a semiconductor device, particularly, a semiconductor memory device, may operate in response to clock signals. An internal clock signal having a corrected duty and synchronized with an external input clock signal in consideration of a clock transmission path is needed so that an internal circuit having various functions can operate in response to the internal clock signal.